The Desk
by Padawan-BubbyKenobi
Summary: The newbie gets the fury of Gibbs when he picks the wrong desk. Continue, or no?


**This literally came out of no where. I should be working on Unbreakable Bond, but I've been lazy and now I throw out this piece of work? Yeah, sorry about that. I've been watching NCIS a lot lately, so I guess that has something to do about it, and the wonderful piece I read called "When It's You" by Olivia94. Go read it, its amazing. Anyway, read, review, you know the drill. And PS, I wrote this in literally 10 minutes, so sorry, it's un-beta'ed and probably has a butt-load od grammatic and spelling mistakes, so... DON'T JUDGE! **

* * *

><p>*('''(^_^)''')*<p>

Probationary Agent Tyler Ghail stood awkwardly in the center of the bullpen, staring expectantly at his new boss, the legendary Leroy Jethro

Gibbs. Gibbs, though, continued to ignore him, going on with paperwork and whatever else he thought warranted his attention more than the new addition to his team. Ghail cleared his throat for what seemed like the thousandth time, but this time he got a response. Gibbs looked up from his desk with a glare that could freeze lava and shot out, "What do you want, Agent Ghail?"

Tyler bit his lip and fought the urge to step back from his boss, "Sir-"

"Don't call me sir," Gibbs said, cutting him off.

"All right... Boss? Uh, where would... What should I..."

"Spit it out, Ghail," Gibbs said, attention already fading towards his work.

Ghail inhaled sharply and continued, "Boss, where should I put my things?" He glanced around, only noticing one empty desk that he would be glad to use, but he didn't want to come in like he owned the place and just pick a desk.

Gibbs, without looking up, said, "Just pick one. Don't mumble, either. It's annoying."

Tyler stared at him for a minute before hitching his bag up on his shoulder and walking the short distance to the senior field agent, Timothy McGee's desk, and whispered, "Is he always like that?"

Tim smirked, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Don't worry, Probie. You'll get used to him. He gets better after the first year or so, depending on how you do."

Ghail smiled slightly, "Thanks for the heads up, Agent McGee."

Tim smirked again, "Please, call me McGee or Tim. Agent makes me feel... old."

Instead of walking to the desk in the corner, Tyler dropped his bag next to Tim's desk and leaned closer, "So, Tim, how long have you worked for Agent Gibbs?"

Tim stopped what he was doing and looked Ghail right in the eye, "Far longer that is probably good for my health, probably about 11, maybe more. I've lost count."

Ghail raised his eyebrows, impressed, "Wow... I've only been working in the office for a year... Ten year must have seemed like forever!"

Tim shrugged, sitting back in his seat, "No, actually, it went by really fast. So fast, in fact that it seems like yesterday that Agent Todd died..."

Tyler cocked his head, not recognizing the name, "Agent Todd? I'm sorry, I don't..."

McGee scratched the back of his head and threw a quick glance at Gibbs who was either much to preoccupied, which Tim couldn't rule out, or else he was listening and doing a good job of pretending he wasn't, "Agent Todd, Kate, was a part of this team who died about 9 years ago. Shot through the head by an assassin named Ari. That was back when I was still a Probie like yourself."

Tyler nodded slowly, "Wow, that's sad. I bet it was hard..."

Suddenly, a phone rang and Tyler looked up to see that Gibbs had answered it, "Yeah, Gibbs... We'll be right there."

Gibbs picked up his pack and started towards the elevator, "Come on, dead Navy Seal," he said, tossing McGee the keys to the van.

McGee caught them with practiced ease and stood up, walking around Tyler to follow Gibbs towards the elevator, calling back over his shoulder, "Come on, Probie! He's not going to wait forever!"

Tyler smile and picked up his bag, dropping onto the empty desk in the corner. Before it even hit the wood, though, Ghail had a very angry Gibbs glaring down at him, "Never. Touch. This. Desk. Ever." Gibbs picked up the back-pack and dropping it in the center of the bullpen, then walked off towards the stairs.

Tyler stared after him, sure that he had just seen his life flash before his eyes, then looked at Tim, "What was that all about?"

Tim looked at him sadly, his brown eyes showing more pain and sorrow in that moment then Tyler had ever seen in his life and he said, "That's Tony's desk."

And with that, Tim walked away, leaving Tyler Ghail to wonder again what he did wrong.

*('''(^_^)''')*

* * *

><p><strong>So should I continue? Do you guys want to know what happened to Dinozzo, or do you like the way it ended? Tell me your thoughts, or your concerns, and review! Please, it's my life-force! I love you all!<strong>

***(P_BK)***


End file.
